Of Dark Nights and Rings of Power
by EvilChick13
Summary: Wherein a witch is accidentally sent to Middle Earth, and joins the quest to destroy the ring of power. 10th walker. OC/Aragorn.
1. Gunshots and Portals

**Hey, lets try this author's note thing again, shall we? Um, this will ****eventually be Aragorn/OC**,** though not for a long time.** **The main character is a witch, so I'm going to talk about magic. If you don't like magic and fantasy, what the fuck are you doing here?** **There will obviously be swearing, obviously. Violence. Maybe some other things. ****Um, I've got this pretty well planned out, as well as a sequel. No promises though. This will be mainly ****movie based, but a few things from the books will slip in. Don't get mad at me for messing things up.** **I think there was something else I was going to say, but whatever it was couldn't have been that important, because I can't remember anything else...**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Lilith, her family and history, the little ****bit I'm changing the plot, and the name of this story.** **I'm not making any money. No offence intended. **

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night, and I knew something bad was going to happen. I have a kind of sense for those things. It happens when you live with the bad stuff bad have to look after yourself. At that moment my sense was telling me to <em>turn around<em>.

I should probably explain some things here, before I continue. My name is Lilith Maud Veneficae. I was born nineteen years ago on March 22nd. My mother left me at an orphanage run by nuns with just my name and a letter. I stayed there until I ran away at the age of nine. Needless to say, I didn't last very long. Within two months I was back, but I'd gotten a taste of freedom, and I'd liked it. At thirteen I was arrested by the police for attempted robbery with a weapon. I was sent to a ranch for troubled teens. I learned many things there, but most importantly that everyone deserves a second chance. Just before I turned sixteen there was an accident that I caused with my magic.

Yes, magic. I'm a witch.

I left the ranch then. That's all you need to know as far as I'm concerned. Probably more than, actually.

Well, one more thing. I'm terrible at lying. And once I get started talking I never stop, so I let things slip I don't mean to…. See what I mean?

So, back to the dark and stormy night. I was in NYC Park. It was nearly 11:30. It wasn't the kind of place I'd want to be on a regular night, but the addition of lightning threw strange shadows making it impossible to navigate the dark path through the trees. The thunder blocked out the regular sounds of the city, and anything that might be in the park with me. I was protected from the worst of the heavy rain by my jacket, but the wind had knocked my hood off my head and my blonde hair was soaked and sticking to my face. All in all, it was the worst possible ending I could think of for the day.

I'll try not to go into too much detail. Basically my crazy-wizard-mentor had shown up out of the blue after being away for nine months doing God-knows-what. He'd proceeded to send me all over the city collecting ingredients. And I'm not talking about cake ingredients here, I'm talking about… well, I'm not sure yet. Something my crazy-wizard-mentor wanted to try. Tonight, at the park. Which is why I'm here.

After another blinding flash of lightning I noticed candle light. It was what I'd been looking for, and unless there was another wizard in the park trying to do a ritual, I'd finally come to the right place. I walked toward the candle light and found myself in a small clearing. There were five candles in the shape of a pentagram which I knew were only being kept burning by magic in this weather. Ishmael, my crazy-wizard-mentor, was reading a large book form the light of his pentagram.

I should probably explain what a pentagram is, now that I've mentioned it twice. A pentagram is a five pointed star inside the circle. Each point represents one of the five elements (fire, air, earth, water, and spirit). The circle represents them all united. It is a strong magical symbol. Magic works only when someone truly believes. When a person has powerful faith in any symbol and what it stands for, it repels harmful entities. It can also create a very bright light when wanted.

I have a simple pentagram pendant that I wear constantly. My father gave it to me. It was inside the letter my mother left for me. I believe he was a wizard.

Ishmael glanced up at me as I entered the clearing, the resumed reading. "Good, good. You found everything I take it?"

"Yes." I set down the bag of ingredients I had been carrying.

"Quite good. Then we must get to work! It is almost midnight." He closed the book with a click, then slide it into his pocket. He picked up the bag of ingredients he had brought, and had me guess what to do with the rest based on what I knew. I am proud to say he did not have to correct me more than twice.

Once everything was in the correct position Ishmael said "Do you want to come with me?"

"What?" I blurted in total confusion.

"Haven't I told you yet what this ritual is for?" he asked impatiently.

"No, you haven't."

"Oh. Sorry." He did look sorry, for about a second, then moved on. Ishmael is old, in human standards, over 200. The best word to describe him is absent-winded. Or crazy. Your choice. "Well, as you know, for the last nine months I have been researching I theory I've had on J.R.R. Tolkien-"

"I didn't know that!"

"Really? I could have sworn I told you." He wiped some rain off of his face. "As I was saying-" He was cut off this time, not by me, but by a glowing light. After I had arrived he had set up a type of ward. This ward warned us if anyone was nearby, and also disoriented that person. It wasn't strong enough to stop them from finding us if they really wanted to, just increased the storm in the area around them.

I had no idea why Ishmael had bothered to set up wards on a night like this, but from the look of worry on his face I could tell it wasn't good.

"Quick! Stand back. I'm going to begin the ritual." He shouted over the storm. He pulled the book he had been reading earlier out of his pocket and began chanting in a clear strong voice. I didn't know the language. Latin is usually used in magic, and I had become familiar with it. This language most definitely wasn't Latin. The words were warm and mesmerizing, and even though I couldn't understand them I found myself listening closely.

Shadows began to appear within the pentagram. It seemed to draw the light into it, whatever was forming there. The shadows got larger until I could see a reflection of the trees around me. No, wait, not a reflection. The image in the shadows didn't have many of the things on this side. Neither Ishmael or I, the ritual items, or the storm were present in the image. In the sky I could see stars.

It was a portal.

Ishmael finished chanting and beckoned me over. I pushed through the wind as he yelled over a rumble of thunder "Time to go! Come on, quickly Lilith, before they-"

_Bang_.

A look of shock crossed Ishmaels' face as his eyes found a point behind me. His hand went to his chest and he crumpled. I whirled around readying a shield with my staff, but I wasn't fast enough.

_Bang_.

I felt something hit my chest with bone shattering intensity. I stumbled back a few steps. _Oh, shit_. My stumbles turned into a fall as I felt one of the candles behind me. Then the shadows were surrounding me, and then….

I landed in a puddle of water on the other side of the portal. I heard someone shout as if from a longs ways away "Quick! Someone get her before the portal closes." I could see the portal at my feet, and sure enough it was closing rapidly, far faster than it opened. The only thing I could see were several trees and the rain pouring through into this side. With a deafening rumble of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning the portal closed.

"Oh, shit." I whispered.

I sat up carefully, holding my left arm against my chest. I knew I'd broken my collar bone. And it _hurt_. A whimper of pain escaped my lips. I knew it could have been a lot worse, if I didn't have a protection spell on my jacket. It was a simple spell that just prevented the jacket from ripping or tearing, and my skin also when I was wearing it. I much preferred the broken bone I did have to the bullet I didn't.

I hoped Ishmael was okay.

I looked around and found a small glimmer of hope. I was on a road. Sure, it was narrow and made of dirt, but it looked well traveled and had to lead _somewhere_. So I wasn't completely screwed. Just mostly.

I stood up slowly, leaning heavily on my staff. It, thankfully, had made it over to the other side with me. My staff is a very important tool, if not the most important. Well, besides the brain, as Ishmael always says. The staff is the most versatile tool, and can be used in many different ways, unlike my ring, which is only good for a handful of spells.

When I stood up I gently undid the top of my jacket. My jacket is made of black cloth. It has a zipper that goes on a diagonal, with lots of pockets, buckles, and studs. It isn't the funnest thing to try to open without moving one arm. When I finally did get it open, I pulled away my cotton t-shirt to look at my shoulder. It looked red, and you could clearly see that it was broken. "On, shit."

There wasn't anything I could do but try to find someone to help me. And try not to move my arm while I was at it because if I did the bone would puncture the skin, and I really didn't want to know what that felt like.

So, I had to walk. But which way? _Right_, something told me. I started walking.

After what felt like an hour I heard something familiar. The steady sound of feet hitting the ground and breathing.

I froze. I was alone, in the dark, and I didn't know where the hell I was. Fear is natural, even when there is no reason to be afraid. Chances were I was the strongest magical anything in the forest. I had nothing to be afraid of.

I walked forward. Whoever it was was close, just around a bend in the road. The only thing keeping me from seeing them – and vice versa – was a few trees. What to do now was the question. "Hello?"

Silence.

Then the sound continued and they came into view. He was dressed in grey, with a long white beard, a sliver scarf, and a pointy blue wizard's hat. He was riding a brown horse. "Good evening." He said, once he stopped his horse. He seemed curious.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"On the North-South Road, quite near to Tharbad now I imagine." His eyes studied me closely. "Are you lost?"

I still had no idea where I was. The North-South Road? Tharbad? At least he spoke English. "Yeah, extremely lost. I have no idea where I am."

"When I am lost I find it best to retrace my steps to figure out how I got where I am."

"I was in New York City Park. Ishmael, my mentor, had told me to meet him there. He forgot to explain what we were doing, he does that a lot. It must have been a portal. I didn't get to ask because someone shot him, and then shot me, but thankfully I was wearing my jacket so all it did was break my collarbone, and that's when I tripped and fell through the portal and ended up here. Well, not here, down the road, I've been walking awhile." I stopped for breath realising I'd probably said too much. Like always.

"That is a most interesting story. If it is true." He paused for a moment, clearly thinking deeply. "Your clothes are most interesting. I have never seen anything like them, and they also look wet. What was the weather like in this world you come from?"

"There was a storm. Lots of rain and wind and lightning." I answered. It was hard to believe, but my _clothes_ were going to convince him I came from a different world.

"There hasn't been a cloud in sight here all night. I believe you." He dismounted and strolled towards me. "I believe you mentioned you were hurt?"

"Yeah," I started pulling aside my jacket and shirt so he could see my shoulder. "I broke my collar bone."

He examined my shoulder, and then looked at me intently. I felt like he was looking into my soul. He must have seen something he liked, because he smiled slightly. Then he lifted his staff, and gently laid the end against my shoulder, and muttered some words in a language I had never heard before. My shoulder screamed in agony and _cracked_. The man removed his staff.

I looked at my shoulder, expecting blood and gore and even more pain, and instead found nothing. Well, I shouldn't say nothing. There was one thing there; a perfectly fine shoulder. I ran my hand over it in disbelief. Healing took strong magic. I myself could barely manage cuts and scrapes. To heal a bone that fast….

This man, whoever he was, must have had an unbelievable amount of magical power.

"I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Gandalf the Gray." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Lilith Veneficae." We shock hands.

"I have a proposition for you." Gandalf began. "Since I believe you will need a guide for this world, and I have a feeling you will help me greatly in the future, why don't we stick together?"

"Alright. It's a deal."


	2. One HundredEleventy and Leaving

**Yeh! Chapter two is done! ****Sorry it's late. This is set about nine months after the first chapter. I think that's it Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>I was dozing in the cart, listening to Gandalf hum something unfamiliar. It was a nice, happy, kind of like the place we were now. The Shire. We hadn't been here long, just the morning, but the place just had this feeling about it; of happiness, sunshine, and comfort. It is probably the most beautiful place I have ever seen.<p>

I came completely awake when I heard someone complain quite loudly "You're late." I glance to my right to find a short man standing there. One of the hobbits Gandalf told me live in the Shire, I guess. He had curly brown hair on his head and feet, which were visible because he wore no shoes.

Gandalf halted the horse. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." They both remain quite serious, until they both simultaneously burst into laughter. I look at them in utter confusion, but was ignored.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" the man Frodo, called while jumping from the hill he was on onto the cart. They hugged, still laughing.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday, now, did you?" Gandalf questioned. They both settled into the cart and Gandalf started driving again. "Frodo, I'd like you to meet my friend Lilith. She has been traveling with me lately."

"It's nice to meet you." Frodo said with such honesty it was amazing. Hardly anyone was that sincere; at least that I'd met.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

He and Gandalf started a conversation about the "outside world." I was content to just listen, and watch the scenery. We passed through a town and many people waved. Many more started whispering and pointing. All was explained, well somewhat, when Frodo said "Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Gandalf chuckled slightly. "If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out of the door."

I looked at him disbelievingly. Then my brain pointed something else odd out to me. "Dragon?"

"I'll tell you the story sometime. Or maybe Bilbo can tell can tell it to you himself." Gandalf said, then added thoughtfully. "Though his might be slightly more embellished."

"I think he's going to tell it at the party. He'll say he won't, but he loves telling it." Frodo continues on. "You've been officially labelled a disturber of the peace, you know, for whatever you did to get Bilbo on that trip."

"Oh, really?" Gandalf says, as kids come running, begging for fireworks. I feel a surge of magic before several small fireworks explode, making the children scream with joy. It still amazed me how strong Gandalf's power was, even though I had been traveling with him for nearly a year. I barely had any power compared to him, and yet on earth I was considered more or less powerful. I was glad Gandalf was helping me, and didn't think I was the enemy. He could kill me in seconds….

Frodo stands up. "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." He jumps off the cart. "Bye Lilith. Nice meeting you."

I waved at the hobbit who quickly disappeared from sight. Gandalf continued driving along the road, which was now lined in quite nice looking hobbit holes. He parked the cart in front of one that had a sign that said _no admittance except on party business._ I guess this was the home of Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf got out of the cart. "Go down to the party and help set up, Lilith. I'll meet you down there later."

That night I helped Gandalf with the fireworks. They were amazing, like nothing I had never seen before. I took a break to listen to Bilbo tell the story of his adventures. He was telling us about the trolls when suddenly a much larger firework goes off. It rises up, up above the party, where it suddenly explodes into… a dragon. Gandalf had really out done himself. The dragon was so realistic that everyone started running away. I was the only one running towards where it had come from. I reached the tents set up at the edge of the party, and glance back to see the dragon explode to great applause. I walk forward trying to find Gandalf. When I do he is pulling two blackened hobbits forward by the ears. "Ah, Lilith. I have a job for you. These two" – he shoved the hobbits toward me slightly – "set off that firework. I need someone to watch them while they help out in the kitchen."

One of the hobbits said "Kitchen? We're not helping out in the kitchen."

Gandalf laughed. "You are now, Master Took. You didn't think you'd get away with lighting that firework and not get in trouble, did you?"

That is why when the hobbits called out for a speech, I was in the kitchen watching Merry and Pippin – as I'd learned they were called – doing dishes. I peeked out of the tent to watch. "My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots..." Bilbo began. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve." Up until then Bilbo's speech had reached great applause. That last line though, had stumped the hobbits. They weren't sure if they should be insulted or not. I didn't blame them, I was slightly confused myself.

"I have things to do, and I have put this off for far too long…. I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Then Bilbo disappears into thin air.

Marry asks from behind me "What happened?"

"Bilbo disappeared."

It was well past midnight when Gandalf found me. I had been helping the hobbits clean up the party. Most had left by now. I was just putting the last of the fireworks into the cart. "We're leaving."

"Now?"

"Yes. I have things I need answers to." Gandalf answered, hurriedly moving about.

"Is Bilbo alright?" I asked, worried.

"Yes. I will tell you more on the way." Gandalf said. "But for now we most hurry. We have a long way to go, and I would feel better if we didn't take too long."

It was several months later, and we were finally back. Things had gotten even stranger in my life, if that was even possible. I had a feeling it was going to get even weirder though.

Gandalf had been strange ever sense Bilbo's speech at the party. He'd become… withdrawn. Worried. He'd explained a great deal to me; Sauron, the last war, and most importantly the ring. It was all very complex, and I was scared. Not only for myself, but for Bilbo, Frodo, Gandalf, and every single person I'd met here.

Currently Gandalf and I were in Bilbo's – now Frodo's – hobbit hole. Plain and simple, we had broken in. It's not a very hard thing for a wizard to unlock a locked door, you see. It takes magical pressure, but not too much, because you only want to unlock the door, not completely shatter the lock….

Anyway, back to the actual reason for this story. We were in the shadows, waiting. Well, Gandalf was. I was half asleep in a chair by the fire, which I had started, at Gandalf's request. Awake enough that I noticed the door opening and Frodo and enter. He looked around, obviously sensing something off.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf demanded in a whisper, grabbing Frodo.

Frodo caught on, quickly adjusting to the sudden appearance of his friend. He moves into the living room, passing where I was sitting. "Hey, Frodo."

He glances at me surprised, obviously not having seen me before. Then he smiles. "Hello again, Lilith." He moves to a chest and begins digging through it, until he pulls out an envelope. He passes it to Gandalf who quickly throws it into the fire. "What are you doing?" Frodo exclaims in shock. I couldn't quite manage that amount of emotion in my half asleep state, so I settled for sitting up straighter.

The envelope burnt away quickly leaving behind the ring. Gandalf gently pulled it out with a pair of tongs. "Hold out your hand, Frodo. Don't worry, it is quite cool." Frodo had as much trust in Gandalf as I did, because he did with only a slight amount of hesitation. Gandalf dropped the ring into his hand. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Frodo peered at the ring, twisting it around to look at it from different angles. "Nothing… there's nothing. Wait…." I lean forward to see the ring glowing, or at least parts of it. It looked like writing. "It's some form of Elvish…. I can't read it."

"There are few who can… the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Gandalf goes on to explain what it says, what it means, how and why it was created, and how Bilbo found it. I didn't really pay attention, I was tired, and besides, I'd already been told the entire tale. It had been a long time since I'd gotten any good sleep. I think I must have dropped off to sleep, because I hadn't even realized that they'd left the living room for the kitchen until Frodo hurried in saying "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sadly explained to Frodo about Gollum, how he had been captured by those who work for Sauron, and tortured until he revealed what he knew about where the ring was now. Frodo realizes how serious the situation is, to put it mildly. "Take it! Take it!"

"No, Frodo…."

"You must take it." Frodo says desperately to Gandalf, fearing for his friends, his home, and himself.

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't say that." I mutter quietly. "It's a horrible gift. Besides, it's not really yours to give." I didn't know much about the ring, but from what I could understand of it, something that corrupted your soul was not something you wanted. It belonged to one man, was part of one man, and that one man only.

Frodo glanced at me pleadingly. I held his gaze the best I could, but it was hard.

"Please don't tempt anyone with it Frodo, least of all me." Gandalf said gravely, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders'. Which I was beginning to think they did. "I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo… I would use this Ring from a desire to do good...but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the shire." Frodo said, starting to realise what might just lay a head of him.

"No, no it cannot."

"What must I do?" They left the room at that point and I think I fell back asleep. The next thing I noticed, anyway, was a loud exclamation of pain. I was suddenly wide awake and standing. What I found wasn't very threatening. There was a plump blond hobbit sprawled on the floor with Gandalf looming over him.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf nearly shouted, quite angry.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me…" The hobbit trailed off because of the glare Gandalf was giving him.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"I-I heard raised voices…."

"What did you hear?" Gandalf demanded getting worried. "Speak!"

"Nothing important… that is, I heard a good deal about a ring and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but…. Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Something about that last line struck me as funny. Gandalf really must have had a bad reputation. Though, I wondered why he thought Gandalf would turn him into something else…. I noticed Frodo smiling slightly.

"No? Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." That sounded ominous, even to me. And I wasn't even the one the remark was aimed at.

You don't realize how wonderful modern technology is until it's gone. Usually that just means that the power went out or you're camping or something, right? You know that sooner or later you're going to be able to experience the wonders of technology and the twenty-first century again. Unfortunately, I wasn't even on the same planet as all those wonders. What I wouldn't give for indoor plumbing and a car….

Frodo, Gandalf, Sam – as I'd learned he was called – and I were walking through a field. Gandalf was leading his horse, and the hobbits and I were all carrying packs. We were leaving the Shire, headed for a place called Bree. Gandalf would be leaving us soon, but we would meet up again at the Prancing Pony. From there we would head to Rivendell, the home of the Elves.

We entered some woods that separated the field we had just left from another. "Be careful, all of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing… birds, beasts…." Gandalf pulls Frodo aside for a quick whispered conversation. Then he was gone, racing off on his horse. As he left, I got a feeling, like something was going to go wrong, for both him and us.


	3. More Friends and Rain

**Hey everyone! I _finally _got this chapter done. I'm not entirely happy with this, the description just isn't right. I seem to have trouble writing stuff I don't have to imagine. Sorry its not as great as the first chapter. The next one will hopefully be better, and if not...**

**This is directed at _karen_, and its just a little rant, please feel free to skip this. It doesn't matter how many times a story line has been done, or even how many times an OC is added to something, every time it is going to be different. Everyone has different thoughts and opinions and ways of writing. So it is always going to be different, or else someone is doing something seriously wrong. And when I get a boyfriend is my own business.**

**Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this. And thank you for all the kind reviews. You guys make my day over and over again. Please keep reviewing, it makes me feel guilty when stuff is this late. Oh, and flames are welcome because I'm a pyromaniac.**

* * *

><p>Sam was an extremely selfless, strong, kind man. Or at least that is what I've learned of him, in almost… sixteen hours of knowing him? God, I was never going to get any rest in this world. Whenever it seemed like we were at a place where I was going to be able to sleep, we were moving again, on to some place new. Soon I was going to have seen the whole of Middle Earth, but I wasn't going to be able to remember any of it, because of lack of sleep! It was only going to get worse, because I was in charge now, even though Sam and Frodo were probably both older than me. I was the one who had to protect us, because though Hobbits were undoubtedly hardy creatures, they were peaceful and rather on the small side.<p>

But never let one of them hear you say that, because they would make you _pay_.

I stopped a moment after Sam and Frodo did, and glanced around the clearing we were in to see if they noticed something I hadn't. I stopped when Sam said "This is it."

"This is what?"

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam explains with a somewhat lost look on his face. I found myself briefly wondering if he'd counted or something before the general meaning of the statement caught up with me.

He was going someplace new and foreign and didn't know when he'd be back.

"Just think about how wonderful home will seem when you get back, even better than before." I felt a surge of homesickness so strong that I felt like lying down right then and there and not moving ever again. Right at that moment I'd even welcome the noise of NYC, something I absolutely hated. I just wanted to be some place familiar…. "At least you'll always know where to go to get back home."

"It'll be okay, Sam."

Sam started walking and so did I.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say…" Frodo began, walking between Sam and I. "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door… you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

Later on in the day, almost sundown, we were walking through a field of corn taller than me. It had been a quiet day, which was good and bad. I preferred quiet, but some conversation would have been nice to keep me focused. I was getting bored, and was being tempted with setting things on fire.

To practice my magic, _of course_.

That's why I didn't notice that Sam had lagged behind until he started shouting worriedly "Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" It doesn't take him long to find us. "I thought I'd lost you."

Frodo smiles slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Sam gets slightly embarrassed. "It's just something Gandalf said…."

"What did he say?"

"He said _don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee._" He does a very funny impression of Gandalf, I notice. "And I don't mean too."

Then, of course, Frodo seems to speak words that curse us. "Sam, we're still in the Shire… what could possibly happen?"

First Merry than Pippin come flying out of the bushes, running into the two. Sam shoved Pippin off him, and helped Frodo to his feet while I laughed. On the inside I was mentally berating myself to _pay attention_.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello Frodo." Merry and Pippin start picking up vegetables that had scattered all over the ground.

I laughed. "Did you steal all of those or something? The way you were running…." I trail off as Pippin looks at me with a cheeky grin.

Merry hands Sam a cabbage. Sam exclaims "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

A voice exclaims angrily some where from where Merry and Pippin had come. We all take off running. I stay towards the back of the group, wanting to keep the hobbits a head of me. "I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots."

Pippin adds on "And some cabbages… and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

Merry looks at him. "Yes, Pippin, my point is he's clearly over reacting."

We continues running for several more minutes until I noticed that the hobbits had suddenly disappeared. _Oh, shit_. They had been right in front-

I stopped jogging just before the hill at the very edge of the field. I looked down to see the hobbits in a pile on the road, moaning. I heard Merry's voice complaining about maybe having broken something.

I made my way carefully down the steep hill and then started helping the hobbits onto their feet. Sam grumbles "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took."

Merry starts defending that it was a short cut, which is when Pippin cuts in with a cry of "Mushrooms!" and the three hobbits started to pick them with abandon. It was strange seeing someone so excited about mushrooms.

"Come on, we don't have time. Besides, its just mushrooms." I said, trying to get the hobbits off the road. Gandalf had been very clear about staying off roads.

Pippin looks at me. "Just mushrooms? Just mushrooms! How can you say that?"

"Get off the road!" Frodo cuts in, doing a much better job getting Merry, Pippin, and Sam off the road then I had. It was hard not to do what he wanted when he had that much urgency – almost panic – in his voice.

Frodo pulls the rest of the hobbits into a cavern created by a huge old tree. By this time we can all hear the faint sound of hoof beats. I quickly notice that I won't fit, there is barely enough room for the hobbits.

_Oh, shit._

Instead of panicking I move backwards, until there is enough room to quickly draw a circle with my staff in the dirt around me. I quickly muttered some words in Latin, willing what I wanted to happen. Which was to not be seen. Going on the quickly muffled gasps from the hobbits it worked. This was probably a miracle, considering all the things that I should have and usually did do. Usually I'd have drawn symbols or had some sort of physical representation of what I wanted done included in the circle. Turning invisible was very complex, so I always used a ritual….

There are two differences between doing magic with a ritual and staff and doing them just with my magic ring. The first one is how complex the magic is. The second is how practiced I am at whatever I am trying to do. Because I'd done this ritual in particular many times must be why it was working.

I stopped thinking about why it was working and focussed on being invisible when someone on a black horse came into sight. I couldn't tell anything about the figure; it was completely covered in a long black cloak. It pauses, as if listening to something. Or maybe smelling? The figure quickly dismounted and spared barely a glance in my direction. It moves slowly towards the root of the tree the hobbits were under. It leaned over the root. I was filled with panic. It looked like at any second the figure would discover the hobbits. I prepared myself to break the circle and run and hopefully draw the creature away to where I could fight it.

Thankfully I didn't have to because at that moment Merry throws a bag of vegetables causing a loud crash that draws the figure away from the hobbits and out of sight. Everyone sighs in relief and I wondered when I had started holding my breath. I released the circle and become visible again.

The hobbits jumped and then relaxed. Well, not really relaxed. Frodo was panting like he'd just run a marathon, and Merry and Pippin were looking at us suspiciously. "What was that?" Merry questions.

I walk over to the hobbits and pull Frodo out from the hollow. I pause, noticing the ring in his hand. He quickly puts it in his pocket. "Come on, we have to move!" I command. The hobbits start off, moving in the opposite direction that the figure in black went.

Sam stays by Frodo's side, keeping a constant look out for anything. Merry and Pippin follow behind them. I'm at the back of the group again. Frodo stops, looking around. "Anything?" Sam asks.

"Nothing."

"Good, then _keep moving_." I hiss from the back of the group.

"What's going on?" Pippin asked, his voice edged with nervousness.

Merry moves forward, staring intensely at Frodo. "The black rider was looking for something… or someone… Frodo?"

"Down!" Sam commands as the horse and rider appear again. We all flatten to do ground, and the figure moves on, thankfully not noticing anything.

Frodo locks eyes with Merry. "I have to leave the Shire…. Lilith, Sam, and I must get to Bree."

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry… follow me!" Merry darts away, leading the way. He changes course however when the figure in black appears again. Using my ring I throw a ball of fire at the figure. It backs off momentarily, allowing the hobbits to fly past, and I run to catch up.

We stumble through the fog and dense forest, and more figures dressed the same as the first appear. I throw more fire at them, and they shy away. We somehow all manage to stay together and even find the crossing. We all jump on the small raft and Sam starts to untie the ropes. I glance at the hobbits and realize there are only three of them. _Oh, shit_. "Where's Frodo?" My question is answered by him appearing at the end of the dock.

"Frodo!" By now we had already started to drift away from the dock, but he'd be able to make it. Of course, this is when another figure in black appears, its horse galloping straight for Frodo.

He wasn't going to make it.

I stood up and raised my right hand, concentrating. Besides the ritual from earlier, I hadn't put any real power into my spells today. Mainly because I only wanted to scare the black riders off, not burn down the entire forest. With this spell, however, I put in as much energy and focus as I could in only a few seconds. I sent a ball of force straight at the hooded face of the rider following Frodo. The result was the figure nearly falling off its horse, which shied away rearing from the energy I had sent its way. Frodo safely ran the last few feet and jumped into the boat.

We all watched as the black rider regained its seat, turned its horse, and galloped away. Several more followed after it. We all sighed in relief when they were out of sight.

Merry and Sam used the long paddles to push us out farther and farther into the lake. Or was it a river? I wasn't sure. Whatever it was it was deep and wide, without much of a current. I sat down slowly on the raft. We all looked at each other. I choked out a shaky laugh. "Well, I don't do that every day."

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

Merry responded, seeming to know the most about where we were. "The Brandwine bridge… twenty miles."

"What's going on?" Pippin asked.

Frodo and Sam exchanged glances. "Do you remember Uncle Bilbo's invisibility ring?" Frodo began. I drop of rain hit my head and I looked up. The sky was completely dark, it was obvious that rain was starting. From the looks of it, it was going to be a down pour.


End file.
